


Pippin's Love

by pushingcrazies



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin has fallen in love and decides to write a poem about it! Just a random bit of nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pippin's Love

"What are you writing, Pip?"

Peregrin Took jumped and quickly covered his notebook with his arm.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Meriadoc Brandybuck sat down next to his cousin. "Come on. What is it really?"

"Just a poem." Pippin was now blushing a brilliant shade of red.

Merry grinned wickedly. "To whom?"

"To myself," the younger hobbit snapped. "Mind your own business."

"Is it to Diamond?" Merry pressed further. When Pippin did not respond, he asked kindly, "May I see it?"

"It's not very good," Pippin muttered. "I don't think I'll give it to her."

"Let me see it. Maybe I can help." Pippin reluctantly handed the notebook over.

Diamond, oh Diamond, how sweet the sound  
Just the sight of you makes my heart pound  
So long have I watched you, so long have I seen  
The beautiful lady you have always been. (I'm not a stalker!)  
When I went away, I knew I might never return  
I saw mountains crumble, I saw cities burn  
But through it all, you were always on my mind  
How lovely you are, and how kind  
And when I came back, you were there to greet me  
With your beautiful voice, which sounded so sweetly.  
But lately I have realized how lonely I am  
Despite all my friends like Merry and Sam.  
What I truly need is actually a wife  
To make me happy, to complete my life  
True I'm not ready to get married yet  
But I'm looking for a girlfriend and my eyes are set  
On you  
Tell me true  
When you answer, will you make me smile?  
I promise it will be worth your while!  
~Pip

"It's good," Merry told him. "Not the best in the world, but it'll do. She'll like the humour."


End file.
